Henrik Mikaelson
Henrik Mikaelson was born in the 10th century and was a member of the family of Originals, being the fifth son and youngest child of Mikael and Esther. Henrik has six siblings consisting of four older brothers; Mikael and Esther's firstborn, Elijah, Finn, Kol, an older half-brother named Niklaus and an older sister; Rebekah. Klaus caused Henrik's death at a young age. His death is what drove Esther to protect her children by turning them into vampires. This character was a member of the Mikaelson Family. Early life Not much is known about Henrik, other than the fact he was the brother of Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Kol and Rebekah, that he was killed at an early age of between 10-15 by a werewolf and did not become a vampire due to his death. Rebekah mentioned that Henrik was the youngest brother, which means he is the youngest member of the Original Family. Originally, his originality did not give him original power. He and Klaus went to see the werewolves transform, but he was brutally killed by one. This event caused Mikael to ask his wife Esther to transform their children into the first vampires. Season Three According to his sister, Rebekah, Henrik died as a human. Klaus probably feels like it was his fault for Henrik's death. Personality Not much is known about the personality of Henrik, but like his other siblings, he was afraid of his father. During a full moon, Niklaus and Henrik went to see the transformation of the werewolves, this proves that he was equally reckless as his half-brother. Henrik apparently was closer to Rebekah and Niklaus than with his other brothers. Physical Appearance Henrik is of medium height with long dark brown hair, and with black eyes. Unfortunately, Henrik dies before he could speak or utter a word, but it can be assumed that his voice has a European accent, much like his siblings. Appearances Season 3 * Ordinary People (flashback) Name *'Henrik' is the German, Scandinavian or Eastern European version of "Henry", meaning "ruler of the home". Trivia *Henrik is the youngest of Mikaelson siblings seen in the series and he's also the youngest character seen on the show. *Henrik was one of the humans shown that was torn apart by a werewolf. *The unnamed Mikaelson brother's and Henrik's deaths are the reason for the creation of the Original vampires. * He is the only member of the Mikaelson Family to appear only in a flashback. * He is the only one of his siblings born in the new world and not to become a vampire. * Ironically, the oldest Mikaelson brother and Henrik, the youngest of the family, were killed which led to the creation of the vampires in the New World. * Where Henrik died is unknown, because Niklaus took his body to the village. It can be assumed that he died accepting his own death, because he hasn't appeared as a ghost. * Henrik's name is only mentioned by his sister Rebekah. Gallery henrick 1.jpg henrick 2.jpg henrick 3.jpg|Henrik's dead body henrick 4.jpg|Henrik being carried by Klaus henrick 5.png|Henrik as a human 061.png 20111104074905!Henrick.png ordinary-people-15.png References See also fr:Henrik Mikaelson de:Henrik Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Humans Category:Deceased